I Now Pronounce You
by LilyPotterThe2nd
Summary: Read my other story "Your An Angel" for this to make sense. just a quick One-Shot of Ron and Hermione's wedding before the epilouge of my last story.


(A/N) So here's the sequal I promised!

I own nothing, it's all Jo Rowling's, same as always.

* * *

Ron and Hermione's wedding day had finally arrived. Everything was planned and set up thanks to the ever-controlling Ginny. Her and Harry's wedding had been almost ten months earlier. And a little over four months ago, Ron and Hermione's first child, Caroline, had been born.

"Come on Hermione!" pleaded Ginny attempting to attack Hermione's face with a makeup brush, "It's your wedding day!"

"Do you honestly think Ron cares what I look like? Look at my hips! If these suckers don't make him dump me, a lack of makeup won't matter to him."

She really had a point. Ron honestly couldn't care less about if she had makeup on or not. He found her beautiful no matter what she looked like at the time.

"Your hips are fine! A little blush and eyeliner won't kill you! And plus, don't you want to look special for him?"

Hermione let out a disgusted sigh. "Fine," she moaned, "But only the blush and eyeliner."

"Yay!" said Ginny clapping her Quidditch-roughed but manicured hands,

Ginny had convinced Hermione on a lot of the points of the wedding. If it were up to Hermione both her and Ron would be both wearing jeans instead of Hermione wearing the gorgeous ivory ball gown with a red sash draped around her waist and all the length of her train. Ginny also had used her excellent persuasion skills to convince Ron to wear a tuxedo with a tie that matched the color of Hermione's sash.

The wedding was in a mere hour.

Ginny finished putting the last touches on Hermione's makeup and hair. She turned her to look in the mirror in the church's dressing room.

She gasped out loud, "Merlin, Ginny! Thank you!"

Ginny stood over her admiring her work. She did look stunning.

Her wild hair was tamed and pulled into a bun on her head that had small pieces of hair falling out of. And her makeup complimented her eyes in all the right ways.

Molly knocked on the door in two quick raps before inviting herself in. She was carrying little pink-faced Caroline under her left arm.

"Hi Carrie!" exclaimed Hermione in a baby voice taking her from Molly's grasp.

Caroline was already ready for the wedding. She had a sweet red dress and a ribbon wrapped around her tiny head.

"Hermione! We all realize Caroline is adorable, but your dress is calling," said Ginny with her eyes on her niece.

"Did you hear that Carrie? Mummy and Daddy are getting married!"

Caroline gurgled a reply before she handed her back to Molly.

Hermione grunted and grabbed her dress that was sprawled across the bed. She walked to the bathroom that was only five steps away from. She dropped her white robe and put the dress on as much as she could without Ginny's help. Which wasn't much.

"Gin, could you zip this?" asked Hermione. Ginny attempted to pull the zipper that was the entire length of Hermione's back. "Ouch!"

"Suck it in."

"Hey!"

"Hermione, a person who has bore not one child would still have to suck it in."

Hermione suck her stomach in so far her shoulders rose. In process, Ginny pulled the zipper with all her force and finally got it up.

Ginny, the sole bridesmaid, was already dressed. Her dress was extremely beautiful too. It had had spaghetti straps and followed the whole red theme. It hung on her near-perfect body exquisitely.

"Don't forget the shoes 'Mione," reminded Ginny.

"Merlin Ginny! We still have forty-five minutes! I don't have to put those devil shoes on right this second."

Hermione was right (which she usually was). There was nothing holy about those things; gold five-inch stilettos.

"Jeez! Chill out," squealed Ginny.

**********

"Do I look alright?" Ron asked Harry nervously, adjusting his tie in the mirror that was in the groom's quarters.

"You look fine, and if you make that tie any tighter there won't be a wedding because the groom will be suffocated," Harry replied smartly.

"Shut up, Harry! I'm nervous. And don't act like you weren't on your wedding day."

"I was just worried you'd strangle me because I was marrying your sister," Harry chortled.

"And you had good reason."

Ron took one last look in the mirror. He ruffled his hair a little more so it gave the look of, 'I want to be formal, but I'm here to party.'

Harry pulled back his sleeve a bit to look at his watch. "Fabio, if you're done fixing your hair we need to get down there," said Harry.

"Dude, whats with the watch?" asked Ron finally turning from the mirror.

"It's Potter. Harry, Potter. And Ginny made me wear it."

Ron coughed, 'Whipped,' under his breath.

"She's your sister, you've known her her whole life, and you know how she is."

"Don't remind me," Ron grumbled under his breath as he walked out the door.

**********

Ron stood looking down the aisle anxiously awaiting for Hermione to arrive. The organ struck up with a beautiful rendition of 'Here Comes the Bride' played by Fleur. Everyone stood at attention waiting for Hermione to appear.

To his right was Harry who was holding in a laugh at how nervous Ron looked. And Ginny to his right who was smirking at the thought of how beautiful she made Hermione look.

Ron looked out onto the crowd recognizing the very few faces. Mum, Caroline, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Angelina, Luna, Neville, McGonagall, Hagrid, Mrs. Granger. Just close friends and family.

Hermione appeared at the end of the long white isle with her father hooked on her arm. Her face was shielded by a veil.

She looked out onto her wedding. Ginny had outdone herself. The wedding was being held in a small chapel not too far away from the Burrow. She had decorated with so many types of flowers there was no point in trying to identify them. Only the first three pews had people in them. And the very first one was for parents.

Hermione continued to slowly walk down the aisle and stopped when the pews did.

Her father gave her a big smile followed by a loving sigh. He squeezed her arm finally let her go and took a place next to his wife.

Hermione walked another two steeps and stopped at Ron who gingerly flipped back her veil.

Ron looked into her warm brown eyes with an overwhelming love. He thought she looked beautiful.

It was a muggle wedding, Hermione insisted for the sake of her parents. The minister began in his deep and smooth voice. In the time he was reciting, small tears of joy had formed in the corners of Hermione's eyes, blurring her eyeliner.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife and promise to care for her in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the minister asked looking at Ron.

"I do," replied Ron in an eager voice.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to care for him in sickness and in health until death?" he asked again now looking at Hermione.

"I do," answered Hermione smiling at Ron.

"Then you may now kiss your bride."

Hermione was still a few inches shorter than Ron even though she was wearing her heels. She tipped her head back and Ron leaned slightly forward and laid a passionate kiss on her lips.

The room erupted with applause and sniffles from both the mothers and Hagrid alike.

They broke apart with the applause still going.

"I now present you, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

* * *

(A/N) So there it is! I hoped you liked it, and if you didn't fell free to criticize.

PS. I hope you got my Talladega Nights reference. ;-p


End file.
